


My Brother Bill

by redfiona



Category: Kill Bill
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Swearing, reference to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Budd and Bill are brothers.  Blood's the only thing they share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother Bill

Bill is a full grown man, or near enough, when Budd is born. They never have anything in common.

Budd is heavyset where Bill is lithe, they take after their fathers. Budd's father was a trucker; their mother married him after being retired from Esteban's whorehouse. The guy's a fat, lazy piece of shit that drinks too much and is too quick with his fists. He gets a nasty surprise when Budd's big enough to fight back. Bill's lean like his Pa. Budd has no idea how Esteban and Bill hide that relationship. He gets why they do it, Budd's whole life is based on not being as dumb as people think he is, but he has to wonder why no one else has noticed. Are people too polite, or rather too afraid, to say it, or are they just that stupid?

Despite Budd being the one that got more of what you'd call a mainstream education, Bill's the better read. What Budd learnt about life, he learnt from country music. It's enough. If you do a bad thing, you'll pay for it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but it'll happen eventually. There's no point fighting that. That doesn't mean you ought to invite everyone you've done wrong to have a free swing, but it means you don't get to bitch about it when it happens.

Bill's fonder of women. Less fond of pussy than Budd, but fonder of women.

It's a woman that started all this trouble. Budd has no idea how Bill finds them all, these dangerous, beautiful women that follow him around. However it happens, Bill takes them in, sharpens them up, then turns round and uses them as weapons.

The difference in how he trains them is interesting. It's only Elle and Beatrix that get taken to Pei Mei. O-Ren had already been trained by someone, she never said who, and Bill didn't mention it either. Vernita was ex-Army, she needed something different, or so said Bill, and Bill knew his stuff.

Bill trained Budd himself, gave Budd his own Hanzo sword once he thought Budd had learnt enough. It's beautiful, and looking at it, Budd thinks he can sometimes half understand his brother.

Budd isn't even allowed to meet Pei-Mei. It would piss him off but he sees the sense in it, particularly when Elle returns minus an eye.

Budd's strength is not his strength, sure he's strong, but he's not as quick as the rest of them, and he knows which of the two skills sets would win out. Budd thinks instead. None of this bullshit about right and wrong and style, he just thinks about the best way of getting the job done with the resources at hand. It's the only thing about him that Bill likes, even if Bill barely acknowledges it.

Bill doesn't like him. Budd's never known if it's because of how badly his father treated Bill's Mom, or if Bill doesn't like that Budd can see right through all the philosophic bullshit. They're not anything special, they kill people for money and they're damn good at it. But it's always got to be something with Bill, the greatest this, the best that, it's one of the things they fell out over.

Budd'll love the guy until he's dead, they're brothers, and Bill helped him hide the body, but it doesn't mean that he has to like him.


End file.
